


High school in another dimension

by Fullmetalprincess



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalprincess/pseuds/Fullmetalprincess
Summary: Edward Elric is in this time period and is in his sophomore year of high school. He doesn't understand the setting of a classroom, but with the help of his friend (that would be me) he learns over time what the classroom setting is like.





	

Edward sits in his biology class, not bothering to pay attention to the subject, which was genetics. _This is kid stuff to me. I could be taking a nap, this douche is so boring._ He thought. His table partner, Samantha, noticed that he was bored, so she tapped the blonde’s automail shoulder.

“Yo, Blondie.” She whispered.

“What?” He asked.

“Here. Take one of my headphones. I got music. It cures the boredom.” She said, handing him the black and blue earbud.

“Ok, you’re a lifesaver. I was getting bored.” He said.

“Anything for a friend. Even if you’re from another country far from mine.” She said. After awhile, the bell rings for the next class, which for the duo, was study hall. She heard the clanking noises that Edward’s automail leg created, and smiled. The Amestrian boy wasn’t used to a high school setting, but with time, and help from a girl used to the setting, he would manage.


End file.
